YuGiOh the Black Cauldron
by MikaYuu'sgirl
Summary: Everything was once peaceful in Domino. But that time ended when Yugi, Ryou and Malik sensed Dartz the Horned King's evil plan to use them to locate the Black Cauldron. It's up to Yami, Bakura and Marik to protect them, stop Dartz, and save their home. But will they succeed or will their efforts cost one of them their lives?
1. Prophesy

**Title: **YuGiOh the Black Cauldron

**Genre: **romance, friendship, adventure

**Pairings: **puzzleshipping(YamixYugi), tendershipping(BakuraxRyou), bronzeshipping(MarikxMalik), supportshipping(HondaxAnzu{later})

Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't been on here for a while. I've been busy with work and a feew other things. I know I would work on some of my other YuGiOh fanfics before I start any new ones, but I was really in the mood to do this one. Disney's The Black Cauldron was one of my favorites as a kid and I had noticed no one has yet to do this theme and I'm excited about doing it. I already have a favorite scene all planned out. It'll be at the end though. For now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Prophesy

_There is a dark legend behind a deadly weapon known as the Black Cauldron. Long ago when the cauldron was a normal black iron cauldron, there was once an evil sorcerer who desired to rule over all with an undead army. However, during a battle, the sorcerer was pushed into the cauldron, which had a spell casted upon it so that it could finally kill the powerful sorcerer._

_Being pushed into the cauldron, as soon as his body touched the black liquid, his body immediately began to dissolve but it trapped his soul inside, never allowing him passage to the world beyond life and death. Being sealed within the cauldron, the sorcerer's powers turned the cauldron into a weapon that can turn the dead into an army that can never die in battle; Cauldron Born. Any living being that climbs inside will never resurface alive._

_Knowing how dangerous the Black Cauldron is, the Gods have hidden the cauldron away where three witches watch over and protect it from those who would use it to conquer the world._

And now, at a small house, enough room for four with a small barn with a few animals such as three geese, one goat, and one horse stabled right next to a small building big enough for a bedroom and bathroom. A black cat with white paws, on his chest and a white circle around his left eye, wakes up from his nap, looking over to where his master is, hearing him mumbling over his studies at his desk. Stretching and yawning, the cat leaps from the stack of books he was on and approach his master.

The man at the desk had long white hair, amber eyes, wearing a red outfit with brown shoes, a wedding band on his left ring finger, had noticed something in his studies that is very troublesome. "Oh no, this can't be good." Noticing the cat cock his head to the side with a puzzled look on his face, the man named Pegasus says, "Dartz, the ruler of a hidden race has been taken over by evil and has become the Horned King. And now he is up to something, I just don't know what.

"Unless Yugi-boy senses it, I won't know for certain what his plans are."

Now giving his master the 'are you serious?' glare, the cat starts to meow, wanting something. "I know you want your breakfast, Croquet. Yami will get you something soon." Making his way to the kitchen, Pegasus sees the said teen standing at the window, staring outside, while the stew in the pot boil over. "Yami-boy, the stew is boiling over!" Pegasus exclaims, his arms crossed in a disapproving way like a parent to a child.

Looking back at his master, Yami, a teen of seventeen with gravity-defying tri-color hair with a black base, crimson tips, blond bangs with some shaped like lightning bolts up the base, sharp crimson eyes, skin with a light tan, wearing dark pants that hug his legs, a black leather sleeveless shirt, and dark boots with a few studs on the sides, faces him and says as he hides the thoughtful look he had on his face earlier, "Oh Pegasus, I've been thinking once the war is over, I never had the chance to fight for our home."

Shaking his head at the idea of his apprentice fighting in the war, Pegasus says with his arms still crossed, "You know that some are not meant to be on battlefields. War is not a game. Many people get hurt."

Just as Yami went to lift the lid on the pot without a cloth, the heat burned his fingers the minute they touched the surface. Seeing his apprentice do that and then grabbing a cloth to lift the lid with the other hand that wasn't burned, Pegasus adds after letting out a chuckle, "And you could lose more than just getting a burned hand if you're fighting out there."

"I just want to prove myself that I can fight and protect what's really important." Yami replies as Pegasus prepares a bowl and puts some of the stew in it.

"You can protect what's important without being in the war. Now take this to Yugi." Pegasus said as he handed Yami a tray with the bowl with a small glass of milk and a little plate with a slice of buttered toast. Glaring at his master as he went back to his desk, Yami steps out and make his way to the small house.

When around Pegasus, he pretends he doesn't like Yugi, but in secrecy and when they are alone, the two boys really like each other. Once in front of the little house, Yami glances around to make sure Pegasus isn't watching before he knocks on the door softly. Within a few seconds, a small teen in sixteen years, appearing a little feminine for a boy with hair like Yami's but with red-purple tips, less blond bangs with a cute little forelock in the center, wide amethyst eyes, wearing an outfit like Yami's, opens the door to see his crush outside with a tray in his hands.

Giving the older boy a very sweet smile, Yugi lets Yami inside. After closing the door and he set the tray down on a small table in the corner that had two chairs, Yami plants a light kiss on Yugi's forehead. "Why do we have to keep our relationship a secret from Master Pegasus?" Yugi asks sweetly. Yami just loves how Yugi sounds so sweet when they're alone.

"You know that he'll flip if he knew how we are with each other." Yami replies as they sat at the table.

"You don't know that." Yugi says as he picks up the spoon before dipping it into the stew.

"Well, that's a possibility." Yami adds as he just sat next to Yugi.

Taking a bite out of the stew, Yugi immediately made a face as soon as the contents touch his tongue. Yami let out a small giggle. "I see that Pegasus' cooking is still terrible." Yugi says after swallowing the bitter food forcefully.

Since they both hate Pegasus' cooking, Yami has a sneaky smirk on his face as he slowly reach behind his back and bring out a wrapped object from his pocket. "Here," Handing him the object, Yugi looks back and forth between Yami and the object with a curious look. Unwrapping the object, Yugi's face brightens when he sees a cheeseburger cooked the way he likes it. "When did you..."

"Last night while Pegasus was asleep, I made it so you could have it instead of his terrible cooking." Happy that he won't have to be forced this time, Yugi leaps from his seat and hugs, or rather tackle Yami to the ground, thanking him for the burger and the thought. "Easy Yugi, we can't have Pegasus hearing us."

"Right sorry." Getting back in his seat, Yugi went to enjoy the burger while Yami sat next to him, reading one of the books from the small bookcase next to the front door. Once Yugi is satisfied with the burger and Yami had put the book back after reading six chapters, the two sat on his bed and snuggled with Yami holding Yugi close with the smaller laying his head on his chest.

Five minutes into cuddling, Yugi started to feel something inside his mind. As the thought became clear, Yugi realize what he is sensing. Feeling Yugi become uneasy, Yami immediately snapped his eyes open and said as he held Yugi by the shoulders, "Yugi, what's wrong?"

Feeling a part of his back aching as his hidden wings wanted to unfold, Yugi clutch his arms tightly as he began to shake violently. Worried that there's something wrong with him, Yami picks him up bridal style and carry him back to the house, to see Pegasus step out the back door, clearly he is upset about something. "Pegasus, something's wrong with Yugi!"

"Quickly, bring him inside!" Inside, with only a single candle now, Pegasus urges Yugi into a chair, gently rubbing his back where it was aching earlier, Yami says as he stands off to the side, "What's the getup, Pegasus?"

When he faced him, Pegasus had a serious look on his face. "You must understand, Yami. You must never spread the word of what you will soon witness. I've sworn not to use his powers unless I really need to. But now I must see what he's sensing."

Facing Yugi, he places a firm but gentle hold on his shoulder and says, "Now, allow us to see what troubles you."

Taking a deep breath, as he slowly exhales, what Yami sees surprises him into shock; beautiful white wings slowly unfold and once he opens his eyes, Yugi's beautiful amethyst are glazed over as a strange mist appear above his head. Watching the mist as Yugi sits as still as a statue, barely breathing, Yami and Pegasus watch as different images appear in the dark mist. The first image if a turquoise being with long hair, mismatched eyes, horns on his forehead, a small green crystal around his neck on the back of a black steed, appearing to be searching for something. "Dartz the Horned King." Pegasus says grimly as he sees that Yugi had sensed what he had been studying over.

"What's going on here, Pegasus?" Yami can't help but ask, being worried about how his best friend and crush just not move, not even showing signs he's breathing.

Watching Dartz ride his horse into the distance and away, Pegasus answers as a new image form in the shape of a cauldron with the legendary sorcerer engraved in the sides, "That demonic king is searching for the Black Cauldron and the key he needs in order to locate it."

Just as Yami went to gently touch Yugi's shoulder, Pegasus stopped him before he could make a third step. "Don't interfere."

When the cauldron vanished, the next image made Yami's fear worsen; it was an image of Yugi standing beside Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar, all three appearing in total fear of being used to find the weapon. "That's Yugi and the others!"

"He knows. But now you must stop him at once."

Confused, Yami immediately touch Yugi's arm. At once when he felt his touch, Yugi blinked and snapped out of the trance he was in with his wings folding back and his eyes return to normal. Panting from the trance, Yugi lets Yami hold him in his arms as Pegasus sends a message off to some friends of his through a silver crystal embedded in the wall behind his desk.

With the message delivered and his friends preparing the boys that they are the guardians of, Pegasus gathers a few things and says with Yami watching him closely, "I now see that Dartz knows of Yugi, Ryou and Malik-boy's powers. You must take Yugi someplace safe and wait until I come for you."

"But why must we hide?" Yami asks as Yugi returns to normal.

"Dartz will be coming after Yugi and the others. So you must meet up with your friends and immediately take them somewhere safe." says Pegasus as he prepares a small travel bag with some food and water.

"You know that Bakura, Marik and I are not afraid of Dartz the Horned King." Yami says with a serious face. Then the expression softens. "But if I have to protect Yugi, then I will do it and keep him safe."

"That's my boy." Pegasus then brings both boys into his arms, hugging them like a father would to his sons. "Take care, both of you."

"I won't fail you, Pegasus." With that, once he released them, Yami and Yugi leave their home to meet up with their friends in the woods with Pegasus watching them from the door with Croquet sitting by his master's feet.

Remembering the day that Yugi was first brought to him at a very young age, sound asleep in the arms of his grandfather and Yami standing by Pegasus with a look of pure curiosity at the smaller boy. The older man, Sugoroku had informed him that his people had been attacked, with little Yugi and his friends Ryou and Malik the targets. With Ryou and Malik being taken to some of his closest friends, Pegasus agreed to take Yugi under his wing and protect him until he is needed by fate along with his best friends and the ones that are destined to protect and be with them.

"Destiny has so much in store for them and they are just so young." Pegasus whispers as he watch his boys disappear among the trees and into the woods.


	2. Meet and Split

Well, here's chapter 2. Sorry I took awhile, I've been occupied with my work and a few other things. I really hate it when I'm being kept away from what I enjoy doing. So anyway, you all will notice that I am making some changes to the story, such as the character/role that Anzu is in is completely different from how Gurgi was in the movie. And the one who will sacrifice themself will be a different character and they'll be saved differently, but I'm not going to reveal who since I don't want to spoil my already favorite part. But for now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Meet and Split

Making their way to the meeting spot, Yami says with a tone of admiration, "It's incredible that you, Ryou and Malik can make visions and sense the future." then his tone changed as he glance at Yugi. "But why is it that neither you or Pegasus had told me about this before?"

Before answering, Yugi looked away from his crush. "Well one is that Master Pegasus made me swear not to tell, and two is that I was afraid that if I had told you, you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore."

Yami became surprised that Yugi had said that. "What made you think Iwouldn't?"

"For the fact that I'm not normal, that I'm an angel that senses bad things and make visions."

Understanding his fear, Yami pulls Yugi closer to him and says, "Yugi, just because you're different isn't going to chase me away. If anything, I'd say our bond grew stronger and this allows me to be with you more."

Sensing honesty from his words, Yugi smiles and whispers, "Thank you." Smiling back, Yami plants a kiss on his forehead.

Continuing on, the two arrive at a cherry blossom tree in an open field of the woods. Glancing around as Yugi sat against the tree, Yami sees two albino teenage boys, the older one had a more rough look while the younger had a more calm and gentle appearance compared to his companion entering from the east part of the woods and two sandy-blond teens entering from the west, the older boy appearing quite insane with a few veins popping out on his face and had spiky hair like he had been struck by lightning while the younger teen had a tamed look compared to his companion.

Smiling at their friends, Yami and Yugi approach them with Yugi hugging Ryou and Malik while Yami high-five with Bakura and Marik. "I take it that your little friends had the same visions as Yugi?" Yami asks as the younger teens share a conversation of their own.

"Yeah. Ryou seemed terrified of what he sensed."

"I'm still furious that no one has told me about Malik-pretty's powers."

"All three of us are. Yugi told me that Pegasus had him not tell me and he also feared that had I known I wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore. Of course I could never change how I feel for him just because he's different."

"That's what we heard from them as well." both Bakura and Marik reply.

"I can understand why they would have that fear."

"So, now that we've met up, should we get going to where our masters want us to go?" said Bakura.

"But why can't we just go face Dartz, defeat him and save the world?" Marik says, folding his arms across his chest.

"We all know that you would much rather fight than hide, but for now, he is too strong for us to face him head on. He could easily kill us without breaking a sweat." Bakura replies after smacking him hard on the back of his head.

"But for now, it's best that we do as our masters had instructed us and take Yugi, Ryou and Malik someplace safe and wait until they come for us." Yami says. However, just as they were turning to get the boys, they were gone.

"Great, we lost them." says Marik as they run back into the trees, hoping to figure out where Yugi, Ryou and Malik went.

Hearing some bushes rustle, Yami, Bakura and Marik hide behind a tree for a moment and waited to see if it was Yugi and the others. Peering around the tree, they saw it was a girl with short brown hair, blue eyes, appearing like she had been through a struggle because part of her clothes were torn and she had marks on her arms and legs as if she's been beaten.

Feeling disappointment that it wasn't who they are looking for, the girl caught them and says with a pleading tone, "Please, do you three have any food or water?"

Coming out from behind the tree first, Yami asks just as the girl had collapsed to her knees, "What happened?"

"I have been abused by three guys who are suppose to keep me safe. No matter how many times I begged them to stop, they only laugh at my misery and continue with them abusing me, both physically and sexually. I was able to escape while they were asleep after raping me. Even if it hurt me to move, I couldn't stay there any longer.

"Even though that pain had faded a long time ago, I've become weak from not eating and drinking water." Feeling bad that she had been treated so badly by these men, Yami takes out his bag of supplies and hands her the water first. After she had gulped it all down in one swig, Yami hands her a piece of bread and a slice of an apple.

As she graciously ate, Bakura sits next to Yami and says, "What's your name?"

"It's Anzu Mazaki."

"Why were you left with such men?" Marik asks as he joins his friends since they had realized she really did need help.

"My fiancé was leaving to fight in the war and he wanted to make sure I was safe." Anzu starts. "So he left me with his cousins. At first I did believe they would keep me safe until Honda returned, but within a week of staying with them, they had started to abuse me. I've tried to reach Honda through a letter, but they've always caught me and they would either beat me or rape me whenever I tried to write a letter to Honda."

"Then you're trying to get to him so you could tell him yourself of what's been going on while he is gone?" Yami asks, sensing where she is going with her story.

Anzu nods her head as tears start to form in her eyes. "If only he knew what they do to girls."

"You're not the only one to be their victim?" the three boys ask and she simply nods. Since it appears she has finished her story, Yami is the first to then hand her a few coins, then Bakura gave her a couple yen bills, and finally Marik giving her some money as well. "There's a town a couple miles out of the woods to the south. You can find an inn to live in and one of the other places to work until your fiancè returns." Yami says as he pointed the direction she'll need to get to the town.

Facing them with her face beaming, Anzu says with a voice of sincere gratefulness, "I may so grateful of your help. How can I ever repay you three?"

"We just need to ask you something, that's reward enough." Yami says as he and his friends get back on their feet.

"Of course. What do you need to know?"

"Have you seen our young friends?" Bakura asks.

"Do they look similar to you three?" When they nodded, Anzu continues with a smile, "I did see them. I saw them wandering through the woods. Last I saw them they were heading in the direction of the field."

Just then they hear screams coming from the direction of the field. Recognizing the screams, Yami exclaims, "It's Yugi, Ryou and Malik!"

"They're in trouble!" Marik follows.

As the three run in the direction of the field to see what is going on with their companions, Anzu calls out, "Be careful and good luck." before turning in the direction of the town Yami had told her.

Just stepping into the open field, the three gasp at the sight; Ryou and Malik were beside Yugi, their wings open but Yugi's were badly injured, a dark shadow hovering above the three younger boys. It was a sea serpent dragon and it is getting ready to attack as its head rolled back and the creature let out a terrifying roar. With Yami, Bakura, and Marik calling out their names and rushing into the field to save them, they three younger teens scattered to prevent the dragon from catching them.

However, just as the older teens were going to reach them, the dragon took a firm hold on Yugi, Ryou and Malik in its ever long tail like a snake. As the sea serpent dragon fly away with a very high speed with Yugi, Ryou and Malik struggling to free themselves, Yami, Bakura and Marik run after the flying beast until they came to a cliff edge, forced to watch the dragon take its captives to a dark castle in the distance.

Realizing where their companions were taken to, Yami and his friends become serious of what they need to do.

"We must get them out of there." Yami says as they watch thunder clouds roll into the darkening sky from behind the castle.

"We did promise our masters we would keep them safe." Bakura replies.

"I would hate to imagine what those people will do to them." Marik adds.

And so, with determination, the three make their way to the castle and hopefully sneak inside without being detected.


	3. Getting Caught

Chapter 3

Getting Caught

And so, climbing up one cliff side to the castle, Yami, Bakura and Marik manage to enter the castle after removing some old and weak bricks. Glancing around, the three wonder where their younger companions have been taken to. Cautiously entering a room where one soldier lies asleep in a chair leaning against the wall, the three are just about to walk around the snoring soldier when the chained up hound dog starts to snap and bark at them.

Waking up at the sound of the dog's bark, the soldier takes a firm hold on the chain and pulls back hard. "You're always barking at nothing. Well, let's do our rounds." the soldier says as he led the hound dog away while the canine still attempted to get the three teens.

The soldier and the aggressive dog gone, the three boys hear loud laughter and music in the near-by throne room. Still hiding in the rafters, Yami, Bakura and Marik see the rest of the Horned King's men enjoying a party, from eating the finest meats, laughing at each other's jokes to watching a few female dancers on the stage, being all flirtatious and seductive with their bodies as they dance.

Yami and his friends couldn't help but notice two teenagers, both boys of sixteen, with one having brown hair with purple in the front and the other with blue-green hair with glasses that made you think of a beetle, helping themselves to some food before a gong was sounded, stopping everyone of what they're doing.

Looking over to a doorway not too far from the throne, the three friends and all of the men see a tall figure with turquoise hair, mismatched eyes, wearing silver robes and a green stone hanging from his neck. All of the soldiers bowing to Dartz the Horned King, the two teenagers drop their plates and start to sweet talk with the man. "Welcome your majesty!" both boys said before glaring at each other.

"We were just celebrating your success..." Weevil says as he attempted to be a better follower to Dartz.

"Of locating the keys you'll need to locate what you desire!" Rex finished, also attempting to be better.

"Very well, bring them in." said Dartz after he had sat down in his throne and gave the signal.

Watching from their hiding spot, Yami, Bakura and Marik become furious to see that they had bound Yugi, Ryou and Malik so that they couldn't use their wings to escape. As one soldier who tends to the Leviathan that had brought the three divine boys to the castle, both Weevil and Rex say while glaring at their rival, "These three are the divine ones that create visions."

"Well then you three, show me what I want." Dartz demanded, secretly holding a hidden sheath with a very long blade from within his robes.

When Yugi, Ryou and Malik, holding each other close, simply glared at the Horned King, Weevil and Rex sigh in annoyance. "Stubborn brats, aren't they Master?" Rex said.

"Take care of it you fools." Dartz ordered as Leviathan appeared beside him and wrap his body around the throne like a snake.

"You're quite right, sire. We'll take care of it at once." Rex and Weevil step down from the throne to do what they must to get the three boys to cooperate. "The Black Cauldron. Where can we find it?" said Weevil as the two attempted to act all high and mighty.

"Show us you brats!" Rex yells as he and Weevil smack them hard across their faces. Watching from their perch, the older boys are about ready to snap at seeing these terrible men treat their young crushes.

"Better hurry, boys. His Majesty's patience is running thin." Taking out hidden daggers that are coated with a terrifying magic that even the Gods fear, Rex and Weevil begin to taunt the three boys as they became afraid of the weapons that are deadly to Divine beings.

"Get away from them!" Yami and his friends yell as they jump from their perch and stood between the younger boys and the two henchmen.

At first they are taken by surprise at the sudden appearance of the three as they stand protectively of the Divine Ones, Rex and Weevil shake off their surprise and are just about to move in to attack when Dartz call out, "Back away from them!"

Reluctantly, the two obey to stand beside the throne. Facing the younger teens, Yami holds Yugi, Bakura holds Ryou, and Marik holds Malik. As they comfort their companions and crushes, Dartz then says as he stroke Leviathan's head like a loyal lap dog, "You three, I presume, are the keepers of these Divine boys."

With Yugi and the others glancing back at the terrifying king in fear, Yami replies as he and his friends pull the three closer and secure them in their arms, "Yes sir."

Grabbing a goblet of wine from Leviathan as it is offered, Dartz continued, "Then instruct them to reveal to me the whereabouts of the Black Cauldron."

"But sir, we can't. We promised our masters that we wouldn't." said Bakura as he block Ryou from Dartz's view.

"Very well. Then I suppose they are no longer any use to me." Crushing the goblet, Dartz stands out of his throne and says as he reaches for the hidden sheath, "Rafael, Valon, Alister, hold them still."

Then the said henchmen, a blond with deep blue eyes wearing a body-builder outfit, a brunette with light blue eyes wearing a red motorcyclist outfit, a red-head with grey eyes wearing a pilot outfit, all three wearing the same green stone as the one around Dartz's neck, stepped out of the crowd, pushed the protective teens away and that are now being held back by other henchmen.

Them holding Yugi, Ryou and Malik in place, Yami, Bakura and Marik watch as Dartz drew a very long sword from the sheath that was hidden in his robes. To see the long blade, the younger teens became even more terrified of the sword than they were of the daggers from earlier. "What are you going to do with them?" Marik asks.

"That blade, the Masamune, is known to be a killer of Divine beings. Angels and even the Gods are horrified of its deadly powers so they once sealed it away. But that pathetic seal became weak over time so our Master was able to obtain it in order to get the Celestial beings to obey his will."

"What?" the older teens gasp and then become worried for their crushes.

"Don't!" Yami managed to stop the Horned King from using the blade on Yugi and the others. "We'll make them tell you."

"That's better." Dartz places the sword back inside the sheath and takes his seat in his throne while Bakura and Marik gape at Yami's words. Just as they are about to say something, one look into his eyes kept them quiet. If they don't do what Dartz wants, then he'll kill Yugi, Ryou and Malik.

"Get on with the visions then, brats!" the men that held them in place released them just as Yami, Bakura and Marik were released.

As they didn't have much of a choice, Yugi, Ryou and Malik held hands in a circle since the visions are stronger when all three are together. The older teens then started to rituel with them saying their names, "Show us what he desires."

Their eyes glazed over and their wings slowly unfold from their backs, the mist appears above their heads as the combined powers form images. "Watch sire, it's working!" Rex and Weevil exclaim as they became excited.

When the main image cleared, Dartz began to smirk at the sight of the image he wanted. "The Black Cauldron does exist!" Getting up from his throne once more with Leviathan joining his master's side, Dartz descended the steps and approach the older teens. "Yes. Where is it? Show me!"

Just as the image is changing to an unfamiliar area, Yami and his friends glance back to see Dartz have Leviathan lunge at them like a snake. Thinking fast, Bakura found a bucket full of boiling hot water and dumped the contents into the king and serpent's eyes, both howling in pain. Quickly tapping their arms to snatch them out of their trance, making the mist vanish, Yami says as he picks up Yugi while Bakura and Marik did the same, "Come on Yugi, guys!" and they made a run for it.

Shaking the hot liquid from his eyes first, Leviathan leads the army of henchmen after them. To see the Leviathan flying right after them, Bakura then catches sight of a small blade that had been left behind. Quickly picking up the blade and seeing an old chandelier up ahead, Bakura stops for a moment, telling Yami and Marik to keep going, he'll catch up in a moment.

Waiting for a while, keeping Ryou secure in his arms, Bakura watches the Leviathan approach at a very fast speed. Just as the creature is closing in on them, Bakura throws the blade at the old chandelier, causing the old chain to break, fall and trap Leviathan. Watching it squirm around like a snake, trying to get out, Bakura laughs at the unfortunate beast and runs to catch up to his best friends.

"Way to go, Kura!" Ryou says, always admiring his crush's stunts that would save them.

"Thanks Ry." Bakura replies. Once they had caught up with Yami and Marik, the three continue on until they enter a kitchen to see the chef cutting meat with a cleaver. Turning to run the other way, they saw that they are cornered when they saw Rex and Weevil running in. Just then they heard Yugi and Ryou gasp, causing the older boys to duck and avoid both the cleaver and Rex and Weevil, causing them to miss the six entirely and hit the chef instead.

Running down a hall, the group saw the rest of the henchmen were running towards them. Finding a door, they get to the other side with Marik jamming the door with an old arrow head that happens to be on the floor beside the door. Looking behind them, they see that they are outside on a balcony.

Looking over the battlements, the older teens see that there is a moat below them. Knowing that Yugi, Ryou and Malik can fly with their wings, Yami, Bakura and Marik felt they could take the moat in order to escape.

Facing the younger ones, Yami says as he held Yugi's forearms, "The only way we can escape is when you three take to the sky. We will be right behind you in the moat."

To hear that he has to leave him, Yugi wraps his arms around Yami, not wanting to leave his side. "No Yami!"

"You have to go with Ryou and Malik, Yugi. Your wings are still wounded for you to fly on your own and the moat could make your wounds even worse." Seeing that the door has sharp blades hitting it to open, the older teens bid the Divine one that they are responsible of, saying this will only be a short goodbye for a while until they can all successfully escape. After being given kisses on the foreheads by their crushes, Ryou and Malik reluctantly take to the sky, neither wanted to leave them behind like Yugi doesn't want to leave Yami behind.

Planting a kiss in his black base, Yami hands Yugi over to Ryou and they leave the castle. Just as the door is forced open, Yami and his friends start climbing over the battlements when they are forced back by Rafael, Valon and Alister.

Just as Dartz stepped outside with a freed Leviathan, Rex and Weevil lead the three men as they drag the teens back. "We had these three caught, Your Majesty."

Grabbing them by the throats, Dartz bring the two over and asks, "But you let the Divine ones escape, didn't you?"

"It wasn't our fault." both boys gasp, struggling for air until Dartz dropped them.

"Throw the boys into the dungeon!"

Off in the distance, they could hear the order coming from the castle, where they watch as the Horned King's henchmen surround Yami, Bakura and Marik before leading them away. "No, Yami!" Yugi yells as he attempted to get out of Ryou's arms to fly back.

But Malik and Ryou held him back. "No Yugi! Your wings are still hurt." Ryou says.

"We have to go back and help them!" Yugi says as he tried to free himself so he could go back and help Yami.

"Yugi, if we go back, we're only going to get captured again. We have to get out of here while we still have a chance." Malik added.

"Besides, they'll find a way to escape and they'll find us."

Seeing as they were right, Yugi gave up on going back. But he says just before they continue to leave the area, "Yami, please find a way out of that terrible place."


	4. Escape

Hi guys. Sorry this took a long time. I had writers block for a while and I really needed to be in the mood to work on this but it's finally up. I really want to get to the part that our three friends will be reunited with Yugi and the others. I plan on making that part longer. For now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Escape

Coming to, Yami and his best friends find themselves in a stone dungeon, deep in the castle. Finding their only light source is the moonlight shining through a window far above them, the threeHe try to figure out a way out, such as loose bricks they could remove or cracks they could dig through. The boys knew that they have a responsibility to protect Yugi, Ryou and Malik for more reasons than one, so they had to escape.

With Yami checking the walls for loose bricks and Bakura and Marik checking the floors for cracks, Marik felt one floor block under his feet move slightly from his walking feet. Bending down to his knees on a stable block, Marik taps on the block to hear that the area below is hollow.

Whistling to the other two, Marik says as he puts his fingers in the loose area of the block, "I think I found something that could help us escape so we can find Malik and the others."

With Yami and Bakura's help, they lift the block to find an underground tunnel lit by candles. Entering the tunnel from the dungeon, the three came to realize that part of the tunnel had led to a tomb of five warriors but the headstones were unreadable inside a burial chamber. Just as they were passing by the four caskets, the three notice something laying on top of the caskets; a sword, twin daggers, and a bow and quiver of arrows.

Curiosity perking up, Yami takes the sword, Bakura took the twin daggers and Marik picked up the bow and quiver. Wiping off the dust from the weapons, the three are amazed at the different designs on them; the sword had runes that represented the ever shining and bright sun, the twin daggers each had runes that show the many faces of the moon on both sides of the blades, and each arrow sparkled like each individual star with the bow being as black as the night sky.

With the fact that they had come to the castle without any other ways to protect themselves, they decide to take the weapons, hoping to use them in their escape. Seeing another passage that lead to a hidden hallway outside of the tomb, the friends peer around to see the two boys from before, Rex and Weevil, lead a man pulling a heavy cart behind him. "These will surely please his majesty." says Weevil as they push two doors open enough for the cart to fit through.

"Yes, but don't think I'll be sharing the reward with a bug like you." adds Rex as he glares at his rival.

"Likewise, you reptile. Hurry, take it inside." Weevil points towards the room inside as the man pulls with all his might, causing one wheel of the covered cart to hit a rock with an armored limb slipping out, making a clanking thud on the old stone floors.

With the cart in the room, Rex and Weevil closes the doors. "Let's go before they come back." Yami whispers to Bakura and Marik, earning nods from them. Slowly crossing the hall at first, just as they are passing the door, quickly trot over to the next corridor.

Letting out a sigh of relief that they managed to sneak away, Yami, Bakura and Marik could hear someone arguing in a prison room just up some stairs. Looking inside the room, the friends could see two teenagers that appear to be only eighteen or nineteen, chained to a wall, one having brown hair, icy-blue eyes, black pants and shirt, a long white trench coat and black boots, the other had long pink hair, extremely light grey eyes, wearing a reddish purple suit with a red necktie, and brown shoes arguing back and forth while two young boys also chained to the wall, about ten with one having long black hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a blue and green long sleeve shirt under a yellow vest, grey pants and white sneakers and the other had maroon hair tied in the back, hazel eyes, wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt under a tan vest, navy blue shorts, white knee socks and black dress shoes as they roll their eyes at the older boys' behavior.

"You can be such a moron, Ziegfried. Had you not suggested that 'shortcut', we wouldn't be in this situation." the teen with the icy eyes says, earning a glare from the other teen that had just been revealed as Ziegfried.

"You always put the blame on me, Seto when you have your own share of problems." Ziegfried snaps back.

"No I don't. And you just had to go see her before we head home."

"I can't help it when I want to see her. Vivian is the love of my life after all."

"You know it's dangerous to be near anyone like her, let alone in a relationship with."

"I don't care. As long as she loves me as much as I love her, then it's perfect."

Before Seto could reply, the younger boys finally snap, "WOULD THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! We're getting headaches from your stupid argument."

Seeing Seto and Ziegfried's reaction, the hidden boys couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. However their chuckles didn't go unnoticed as Seto says in the direction of the door, "Who's there?"

Entering the room, Yami says as Bakura and Marik still laugh at the scene from earlier, "It's okay, we mean you four no harm. We're actually going to untie you."

Their faces beaming, the younger boys say, "Oh thank you so much."

"But how can we tell if you three simply aren't Dartz's henchmen?" said Ziegfried as Bakura tinkered with his restraints, Marik helping with Seto's and Yami helping the boys.

"We were imprisoned in the dungeon earlier after we helped our friends escape." said Bakura.

"Our friends can predict and sense the future." added Yami as the boy with long black hair, Mokuba is free from his restraints and rubbed at his sore wrists.

"And the bastard Dartz wanted to use their power to discover where the Black Cauldron is." finished Marik as he freed Seto.

Once all four were free, they suddenly hear a voice coming from behind one of the doors, "Who's in there?"

"We've been discovered!" Yami exclaims.

"Then we need to split!" reply Bakura. As Yami and his friends hurry out one door and down a corridor, Seto and Ziegfried take Mokuba and Leon down a different route to also escape the dreaded castle.

Running across a parapet, Yami trips on a stone, causing him to drop the sword into the ditch below him. Seeing that he had tripped and that there were a few henchmen on their trail, Bakura and Marik are just about to run back and help Yami when he signalled them to keep going. Knowing he will catch up, the two continue to run through the corridor as a group of henchmen run across the bridge and after them.

Once he believed it is clear, Yami climbs back up with the sword and carefully makes his way through the corridor. "Bakura, Marik. Guys?" Yami calls softly before he found himself facing a henchman holding an axe in one hand.

"I got you, you brat!" Bringing the axe down, Yami quickly drew the sword to parry his attack. But then a mysterious power from within the blade shone like the sun, melting and shattering the blade of the axe. Terrified that he has used the power of the Sword of the Sun, the henchman drops his now useless axe and runs away.

As the light still shine on the blade, Yami is amazed at the beauty of the light and the power the sword wields. Just as he holds the sword in the air like a hero, Yami almost jumped at the sudden appearance of his friends' voice, "Everything alright, Yami?"

Looking over his shoulder, Yami is relieved to see that Bakura and Marik are okay, now seeing them hold the weapons like they are ready to use them. "I'm glad to see you two are okay."

"Yeah thanks to these." Marik says as they show that the daggers, bow and arrows were shining like the moon and stars.

"We had a few soldiers right on our tails so we used these to defend ourselves. Not only did we do that, but we have witnessed their powers are like that of the moon and stars. It seems that the henchmen are terrified of this power."

"Now that we know we have these great weapons, let's get out of here and find Yugi and the others." Yami says as he takes a firm hold of his sword.

"Yeah!" Bakura and Marik yell as they continue on finding a way out of the castle. Out of the long corridors, seeing Seto and his group on a higher level than them as they are being chased by a couple men and their hound dogs, Yami and his friends enter the courtyard with many guards on the bridges above them, throwing arrows and spears at them only for Marik to fire arrows back and the arrows never running low.

Coming to a tall drawbridge being the only barrier keeping them inside, the three turn back to see Rex, Weevil and every henchmen in the castle cornering them with a few throwing spears and axes at them as they dodge whatever was thrown at them with Yami and Bakura thrusting their blades at the heavy chains keeping the drawbridge and the gate up. Seeing the power of the Sword of the Sun and the Twin Blades of the Moon, Rex, Weevil and the other henchmen back away in fear.

"Move aside right now!" everyone hears Seto and Ziegfried as they turn to see the four running for dear life and away from the last hound dog. Now that the drawbridge is down, Yami and his friends make a run for it. Just as the heavy gate is coming down super fast, Seto and Ziegfried push their younger brothers ahead and quickly jumped out of the way of the gate as it closes down behind them. "Why didn't you tell us your weapons have magic?!" the older teens yell as they run to catch up with Yami, Bakura and Marik.

* * *

Hey guys, before we continue with the story, I just want to say that originally I didn't have plans for Seto and his group. But I had thought I could add a little more comedy with those four so Seto and Ziegfried will be doing a lot of arguing like Fflewddur and Doli did in the movie.


	5. Saving a Friend

Here's chapter 5. I've been wanting to get to the part of the reunion so I got this chapter taken care of and I'm going to make the next chapter longer than how it was in the movie. So I hope you all enjoy this!

**Girlfish: **It's actually Ziegfried who is in love with Vivian and she loves him back.

* * *

Chapter 5

Saving a Friend

In a corridor barely lit by a few candles, Rex and Weevil make their way to Dartz's chamber, thinking over what they should tell him about the situation. "We always get blamed when things don't work out." Rex says as they approach the door to their master's room.

"But he'll be furious that we had allowed them to escape." Weevil says as he becomes very nervous about telling the news to the king.

"We'll just straighten him out. This time we're not going to get kicked around!" Rex replies when they stopped in front of the door.

"Right." Seeing Rex's point, Weevil knocks on the door before they enter to see Dartz stand before a painting of a woman with long beautiful brown hair, lovely brown eyes, wearing a red gown with a white silk cape and sitting in such a proper way.

Sensing their presence as he kept his eyes on the woman in the painting, Dartz says, "Have you two brought news of the Divine Boys?"

"Not exactly, sire. It's about the ones who are responsible of them." Weevil started.

"You see sir, they have escaped!" Rex finished. To hear they have escaped his castle, Dartz turns and gestures them to come closer.

Nervously, Rex and Weevil approach their king. Then they notice an evil grin form on his face. "Good. They will find the Divine Ones. Send Leviathan to follow those three!"

Rex and Weevil then are relieved that this went better than they had thought. "Oh yes sire, of course. Right away!" With that, the happy henchmen leave to give the order to Leviathan who immediately leaves to do just as his master wants as soon as he received the order.

Deep in the woods, away from the Horned King's castle, Yami, Bakura and Marik are polishing their weapons as Seto relaxes against a tree with Mokuba and Leon listening to Ziegfried playing his harp. Hearing the soft music from the beautiful harp, Yami says as he puts the sword back in it's sheath once he had finished polishing and cleaning the blade, "You're very talented, Ziegfried."

"Thank you my friend. It has taken me a long time to master this lovely instrument. Even my dearest loves the music I play for her." Ziegfried replies as he gently runs a couple fingers over the curved surface.

"Maybe the next song you'll play will be about our escape." Bakura adds as he looks up from cleaning the twin daggers.

"That is a good idea, Bakura."

"Honestly, I hate anything he plays with that hideous thing." Seto says, still reclining against the tree.

"Do you always have to be like that big brother?" Mokuba asks, really hating his attitude.

"What's his problem anyway?" Marik asks Ziegfried and Leon after finishing with cleaning the bow and quiver as it still has a never ending supply of arrows.

"For one, Seto hates music." Leon started.

"And he tends to get grumpy when Jonouchi isn't around." Ziegfried adds.

"Who's he?"

"Big brother's boyfriend. But just recently his younger sister Shizuka has been feeling really sick so he's been helping her boyfriend Otogi take care of her until she feels better." Mokuba answers, causing Seto to blush at when he had said Jonouchi is his boyfriend.

Just then, the group heard a scream. Recognizing the scream, Yami, Bakura and Marik went in the direction the scream came from with Seto, Mokuba, Ziegfried and Leon following them. Coming into a clearing, the three friends see Anzu being ambushed by three men with one guy standing between her and the men. "Stand aside, punk. She's our responsibility." one man who had short black hair with white tips, green eyes with a scar over over the left eyes, demands.

"How can you say that when you guys abuse her when you're suppose to take care of her while you're cousin is away?" the boy, who has dirty-blond hair and honey brown eyes asks as he kept his arms spread out to prevent them from getting Anzu.

"It's none of your business, kid." another man with semi-long brown hair with blue eyes said.

"It is my business when her finacé is my best friend."

"So what?" said the man with red hair, brown eyes and two scars on his right cheek.

"Jonouchi, please just go. I don't want you getting hurt." Anzu says softly as she places a hand on his shoulder.

"And let them abuse you? No way Anzu!"

"That's it!" the three men get tired of dealing with him and just as they move into attack him, Yami and his friends yell, "You will not touch them!" and appeared just right in between the men and Jonouchi and Anzu.

Recognizing them as Seto and his group appear from the trees as well with Seto joining Jonouchi's side, Anzu is very glad to see them since they had helped her earlier. "You three better leave right now." says Bakura as he has a firm grip on the twin daggers as Yami holds his sword steady and Marik having drawn an arrow already and have it set on the bow.

The men were just about to snap at them when Seto stepped forward. "If you three don't leave right now, I will have you arrested for abusing many girls including her and I will inform your cousin of what you've been up to in his absence."

Knowing of Seto Kaiba's reputation of keeping things calm and peaceful, the man with the scar over one eye says as he and his friends start to get fearful that he could go through with his threat, "You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would, and I believe that Honda won't be so pleased once he finds out what you've been doing with his girl."

"Ok ok! We'll leave!" And just like that, they ran away like babies.

Turning to face Anzu, Yami says, "Are you okay, Anzu?"

She answers with a single nod. "Yes thank you again."

"What were you doing out here?" Bakura asks.

"I actually came to look for you three because I saw those boys you went to save from the castle."

To hear that she had seen Yugi, Ryou and Malik surprised Yami, Bakura and Marik. "Where did you see them?" all three asked.

"I saw them land in the forest and take a path that lead to a lake. So I went to look for you guys when I was ambushed."

"Could you lead us to that lake? It's very important for us to find them!" Yami says, feeling his heart flutter at the thought of being with Yugi.

"Of course, follow me." And so, Anzu leads the group through the forest to where she knew Yugi, Ryou and Malik were heading when she last saw them.


	6. Reunion and a Legend

Well, here's six. I'm happy I finally got to do the one of scenes I've been dying to get to. Now there is one more that I'm looking forward to doing. And I think the reunion came out sweet. So now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Reunion and a Legend

Night has fallen as the group arrive at a lake with a few stepping stones. "See? This is the lake they were heading for." Anzu says as they stand right at the shore.

Leaning on one knee, Yami runs his fingers over the trail and smiles, "They're still fresh."

"That means they could be close by." Marik replies as Bakura scans the trees, hoping that his little lover and the others could be among them.

As Anzu jump across the stepping stones with the others following, they see the stones sink under the surface and the very center of the lake begins to spin like a vortex. Attempting to get out, they all realized that the water is pulling them down along with the whirlpool. Now underneath the lake in a strange cavern, the group lay unconscious as a group of young children cautiously appear out of hiding to see the group. "How did they get down here?"

Looking up, one of the boys laughs as he points at lake above them. "Looks like Noah's whirlpool broke again."

"They'll probably wake up soon." one girl with short brown hair in ringlets says as she joins her friends. "Maybe we should tell my grandfather."

"No silly. We're not suppose to be here, especially you Chris." one of the boys said.

"Then we should go before we get in trouble."

"None of us are." Just as Chris and her friends leave the area, they see King Ironhart and Noah by some scaffoldings that were suppose to keep the whirlpool locked and secure.

"I thought you said you had this fixed Noah." Ironhart says as he watches the boy keep everything up.

"I did, sir!" the young boy Noah, short turquoise hair and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with matching shorts and white shoes says as he attempts to keep the structure standing.

Slowly waking up, Yami sits up on his knees, holding his throbbing head after going through that spinning whirlpool. Once his vision and head cleared, Yami starts to shake the others. Once Bakura and Marik came to, Yami asks, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're okay." Bakura replies as he sits up.

"Still dizzy from that whirlpool." adds Marik as he felt like he's still going in a circle.

"Just shake it out. You'll be okay." Yami advised. Then the three get to waking up the others. It wasn't long until Anzu, Seto and the others were awake. Once everyone were up, the group hear some sort of commotion and see that a man and a young boy are working on getting some sort of structure standing when a few poles keep getting loose and falling.

"What exactly is going on?" Jonouchi asks, causing the man to turn to see them watching.

"Ah hello. I'm King Ironhart of the hidden race, the Atlanteans. This young lad is Noah."

"Just how in the world did they get down here?" Noah exclaims when he sees the guests.

"It would appear that your whirlpool gave way, again!"

"Are you saying that everything that's been happening is my fault? And I suppose it's my fault that those Divine Ones are here as well?"

Wait, Divine Ones? Yami, Bakura and Marik all thought the same thought as they look at each other. "You mean Yugi, Ryou and Malik?" they ask, feeling their hearts flutter.

"Oh, they're your friends! They've been waiting for you three. Now Noah, could you go get them?"

"Tch. Fine." Noah groans as he goes to retrieve them as many other members of the hidden race appear to meet their guests.

Young Chris joining her grandfather, she then approaches Anzu who smiles kindly at her with Chris smiling back. Just they are greeting a few Atlanteans, Yami, Bakura and Marik hear running footsteps. Looking up, huge smiles form on their faces as Ryou, Malik and a healed Yugi running to them, big smiles on their faces. Their arms open, each divine boy leap into the arms of the one they love. To finally hold Yugi in his arms once again, Yami could feel the weight of his worrying finally lift from his heart. "Oh Yami, I was so worried! I was terrified that something had happened to you back at that place."

Knowing that he had been scared for him, Yami holds Yugi closer and whispers in his ear, "It's okay. I'm perfectly fine. I'm just glad that you're safe and healed."

Smiling at the happy couples, Ironhart turns to Anzu and the others. "So tell me, is the war still going on up there?"

"I'm afraid so, sir." Anzu answers first.

"Dartz, the Horned King is just making things worse now that he's searching for the Black Cauldron." Seto adds.

"But understand that he is not in his right mind." a young woman with long brown hair and lovely eyes, wearing a red gown with a white blanket wrapped around her shoulders appears from a tent.

"Iona, you shouldn't be up when you're feeling like this dear." Ironhart says as he and Chris help her stand steady.

"I'm fine." Iona gently taps them so they wouldn't smother her. "I see that you three have those special weapons." she says as she glance over at Yami, Bakura and Marik as they hold their lovers closer. "I'm relieved that they are out of the castle."

"What's special about these?" Marik asks as they hold the weapons out in front of them, wondering why she would be relieved these were taken out of the castle.

"You know of their powers, don't you?" They nod. "The Sword of the Sun Eliana, the Twin Blades of the Moon Luna, the Arrows of the Stars Estelle and Astera, and the Bow of the Heavens Celestia were once used by legendary warriors. Each warrior had powers that were like that of the sun, moon, stars and heavens.

"Eliana, Luna, Estelle, Astera and Celestia were amazing warriors for the Atlanteans and were loved by many, especially the Legendary Knights that were their masters. However, they had a single mortal enemy; a demon that could change into a great serpent. For many years they fought, but neither would be victorious. But then four millennia ago in their final battle, the warriors and the demon had used up too much life energy to even finish the battle.

"By their request the Legendary Knights at their divine powers sealed into their weapons. The weapons have waited for years to fall into the hands of three chosen heroes. I now believe that you three are the rightful ones to wield these divine weapons."

Just then, the three friends remember the long sword that Dartz was going to use on Yugi, Ryou and Malik when they had been taken prisoner at the castle. "But what about that sword that Dartz has? Just one look at the blade and these three were terrified of it." Bakura asks as he holds Ryou who like Yugi and Malik, began to shake in fear at the thought of that sword.

"Legend has it that the demon the warriors fought wielded an evil sword that even Gods fear. That sword, Masamune, could only be wielded by someone full of nothing but pure darkness like the demon."

"Then how is it that Dartz has it?"

"My husband once did not have a single shard of darkness inside his heart. When I had mysteriously became this ill, he had set out to find a cure that would save me. But I fear that a terrible beast crossed paths with him and placed Dartz under its control."

"Do you mean Leviathan?" Yugi asks and Iona nods. "But didn't you mention that the demon in the legend could change into a serpent?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid that the demon has returned as that beast. He can no longer wield the Masamune, so he needs a pawn to use it. He had given Dartz the Orichalcos stone and I fear that that is what is controlling my husband as the stone fills him with nothing but darkness."

Thinking it over, the group then realizes that what Iona is telling them is true, then it's really Leviathan pulling the strings, Dartz is just being used. "Then we must find the Black Cauldron before Dartz finds it and the Leviathan can get his hands on it. If that demon gets it, it'll only mean the end of the world." Yami says as he and his best friends share a strong sense of determination.

"But Yami," Yugi grabs at his arms, new concern showing in his amethyst eyes. "If you go out there, you're bound to get hurt or even killed."

"Yugi," Yami says as he notices that Ryou and Malik are becoming just as worried for the safety of their loved ones. "Understand that if we can destroy the Black Cauldron, it'll stop Dartz and his men. Then we'll be able to attempt to free Dartz from the Leviathan and this could finally put an end to the war."

Yugi then looks away as he felt tears form in his eyes at the thought that they could get hurt. Gently grabbing his chin, Yami turns his face so he could look at him in the eye and said, "Please understand that I'm doing this to protect you, Yugi."

"I do understand." Then he wraps his arms around his neck, the tears now flowing from his eyes down his cheeks. "I just don't want to lose you, Yami!" Taken by surprise at first, but Yami then wraps his arms around his beloved aibou and the two just hold each other. Watching their friends, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik also hold their lovers close as everyone else just became teary-eyed at the scene.

Struggling to keep his tears from shedding from his eyes, Noah says with a straight face, "If you are determined to end this war, then I'll take you to where the Black Cauldron is being guarded."

Shocked at what her friend is doing, Chris then joins his side, saying, "I'll go too."

"Are you sure you two can do this?" Ironhart asks. Seeing them both nod, Ironhart then nods back to them, granting them permission to do this. "Very well."

And so, as the group prepares for the journey, Yami and his friends bid their lovers farewell, promising them that they will return. "You stay here with them, Mokuba." Seto says as he turns toward his younger brother.

"But Seto..." Mokuba starts to protest but gets cut off.

"Things are only going to get more dangerous out there. I want you to be safe until I get back, ok?"

Understanding what he is telling him, Mokuba nods his head sadly. "You too, Leon." Ziegfried follows. Leon starts to protest but one look in his brother's eyes and he nods as well.

"We promise we'll look after them until you return." Iona promises as the group are just about to leave with Noah and Chris.

"Thank you, Iona." With that, they all leave the caverns to make the journey to where the Black Cauldron is being guarded.


	7. The Three Witches

Hiya everyone, here is the long awaited chapter 7 for this story. Sorry I'm taking a while with updates, things at work have been crazy and I have been considering leaving my current job for a different place that pays better.

**Ryou: **That is understandable.

**Yugi: **Yeah, considering that you like where you work right now, but you are starting to feel that maybe you need to move on.

Oh, Yugi, Ryou, I didn't see you two there. Where's your Yamis?

**Yugi: **Yami went to see about getting some new cards so we cn construct a better deck together later.

**Ryou: **Bakura is out with Marik and I don't think you want to know what they're up to.

Ah, I see. Well then, could one of you cuties do the disclaimer please?

**Yugi: **Sure thing. Niana does not own YuGiOh or the Black Cauldron.

**Ryou: **She's doing this for fun. Besides, if she did own YuGiOh, there would be more romance.

And I won't deny it. You all know what to do!

* * *

Chapter 7

The Three Witches

The next day, the group find themselves in a shadowy forest where barely any sunlight shine through the endless grey clouds. "Well, if it's the forest where the three witches that guard the cauldron is what you all wanted, this is it." Noah remarks, seeing the teens glancing all around at the dark forest, hearing many strange sounds and watching for anything hiding in the trees or bushes or any of the murky waters.

"This place is so dreary. How can anyone live in this forest?" Anzu asks, not liking the muddy earth that they have walked through a few times and the trees appear to have terrifying hands reaching out to grab them.

"We've been wondering about that many times, Anzu, and no one likes to be here." Chris answers her. Glancing around again once most of the group made it to the top of a hill, Chris sighs of what Noah just did. "Now I think we're lost."

Now very annoyed that a kid got them lost. "Are you sure we're going the right way, Noah?" Ziegfried says as he and Seto glare at the bluenette boy.

"Yes, I'm sure." Noah groans.

"Well, if you ask me…" but then Zigfried is cut of when he, Seto, and Noah didn't see where they were going as they lost their feeting and slid down a steep cliff edge and land in a ditch below with an ooph.

"Seto, Ziegfried, Noah!" the girls call out to them, hoping that they're not hurt.

"Are you alright?" Yami asks since Bakura and Marik are struggling to not laugh at how the three fell but failing terribly.

Recovering first from the fall, Noah snaps at the older teens, "You clumsy oafs, watch where you land!"

"You were the one leading us, so don't even start kid!" Seto snaps back as he straightens out his clothes.

Just when Noah is going to argue back, Ziegfried cease their fighting with a single wave of his hand. "I know this place." Looking at what he is pointing at, the rest of the group, after sliding down the hill side and help the three back to their feet, see a cottage mixed with a giant dead oak tree and on the inside of a hill. "This is where Vivian lives with her friends."

Looking at this place alone made Chris more terrified as she clung to Anzu with the older girl comforting her. Peeking inside one of the few windows the cottage has, Anzu and Bakura skim the dark room. "It looks empty inside. Maybe we should look."

At the door, Yami tried to push it only to discover it to be stuck. "Hey Marik, do you think you can bust this door open?"

Quickly scanning the door, Marik simply gives him a teasing grin. "You should know by now that there isn't a single door that can ever hope to stop me!" Yami is just about to reply when Marik charged at the door like raging bull at a rodeo, causing the door to open very wide, allowing the group to enter the dark cottage.

Seeing all of the cob and spider webs and just about everything covered in dust, the group can't help but wonder. "Just how are we going to find the Black Cauldron in this old cottage?" Bakura asks as he and Yami help Marik regain his balance.

"It could be anywhere. Look in every corner of this place." And so, the group split up to search for the Black Cauldron. Unknown to the group, in many small and shadowy spaces were small dark eyes watching them but if anyone felt their strange gaze and turn to look, the many eyes would blink out.

Opening an old wooden chest, Chris shrieks as many ferrets that were trapped inside spring out of the chest and run out of the cottage along with all the other ferrets that were hiding from their view. Helping Chris calm down, Jonouchi says, "They're just ferrets, Chris."

"Actually, they used to be human." Noah clarified.

Just then Anzu hurried up to the others, "Yami, guys, you won't believe what I just found."

Following her, the group enter a whole room full of nothing but regular cauldrons. As they wonder why someone would have so many cauldrons, the group hear someone laugh like a witch. "Thieves!" one voice, a young girl, maybe Chris' age exclaims.

"Someone has stolen our ferrets!" another voice exclaims as everyone left the room of cauldrons only to be blinded by a very intense light, causing them to shield their eyes. When the light vanished and the group could look, they see two women and a young child, the tallest one having waist long bouncy blond hair, vivid purple eyes, the second woman had black hair in two buns on both sides of her head with her bangs free, lovely hazel eyes who Ziegfried knows so well and the child had long blond hair as well but she had turquoise green eyes and a few freckles on her cheeks.

Approaching the group that have released the ferrets that they had captured, Mai, the leader of the witches said with a serious tone that terrified Chris as Noah attempted to protect her but his knees were shaking in fear, "You evil, nasty humans. All of you shall be turned into ferrets and become fur pelts!"

To see Ziegfried, Vivian leaps into his arms and says as she nuzzles her nose against his, "It's wonderful to finally see you again, my darling Ziegfried!"

"I've missed you as well, Vivian." And the others watch as Vivian starts to cover Ziegfried's face with pecks and kisses.

Rolling their eyes, Seto says as he gets Ziegfried out of Vivian's arms and they start to leave, "It's nice meet you three, but we should be getting going."

Just as he is leaving with everyone, Bakura felt someone grab his shirt collar and Mai keeping the others from leaving. "Now wait a minute, mister." Bakura then finds himself being flirted with the younger witch as she rubs herself against his body, making the albino shiver. "Don't you find me irresistible, huh handsome?"

Looking back at his friends, Bakura mouths the word 'help me' with Yami and Marik not sure of what to do about this girl but slowly going for their weapons just in case any of the witches pull something. "I appreciate the flirt, but I'm taken." Bakura says, but the girl, Rebecca just clings onto him, her face completely red with blush as a huge smile is plastered on her face.

They don't have the time for this. "Enough!" Yami yells as he and Marik push Rebecca away and back to the other witches. "We've come for the Black Cauldron!"

This left the three witches in total shock. "Do you hear that girls?" Mai faces the other two who are just as confused.

"Well no one has asked for the cauldron for three millennia since our ancestors guarded the terrible weapon." Vivian adds.

"But this has to be a trick." Rebecca jumps in. "We won't let them have it right, Mai?"

"Just leave it to me, ladies." With her magic, Mai shows the group many of the regular pots, pans, skillets, and a few of the normal cauldrons from the cauldron room. Ordering everyone to stay down to the floor, Yami, Bakura and Marik use the magical weapons to shatter any pot, pan, skillet and cauldron being thrown at them, preventing anything from hitting their friends.

Watching the weapons light up like the sun, moon, stars and the heavens, Mai is in total awe of their power. "We've got to have those weapons!" With a plan in mind, Mai faces Vivian and Rebecca, pulling them closer. "Listen carefully you two, we will bargain the Black Cauldron for those weapons."

"But Mai, there's a legend stating that those weapons are only for the three chosen ones. No one else would be able to use them." Vivian states about the legend.

"Besides, what could they do with the cauldron, Mai?" Rebecca asks, not understanding what she could be planning.

"Nothing! That's the whole point. In the end we will end up with everything, the weapons and the cauldron. And besides, that 'legend' is just a silly fairy tale."

Facing the group, Mai gives them a grin that has different meanings without them realizing it. "It's been decided. You shall have the Black Cauldron."

"You're literally allowing us to have it?" Noah and Chris become suspicious of what this witch is planning.

"Oh of course. But first we must make a bargain, a trade." Mai then lays her eyes upon the sword in Yami's hands, the twin daggers Bakura possesses, and the bow Marik holds with the quiver of endless supply of arrows strapped to his back.

"Don't even think about it!" Marik snaps as the three kept their weapons away from her.

Then Ziegfried stepped up, offering his harp that has been past down through his family. "Perhaps you ladies could be interested in this magnificent harp."

"We would only trade a simple harp for songbirds." Mai shakes her hand at him, not interested.

Then Vivian came up to him with her wrapping her hands around his arm. "Ziegfried, please don't get rid of such a beautiful instrument."

This left everyone speechless. Since they can't pursue Mai to change her mind, Yami and his friends realize that if this will allow them to have the cauldron, then they have no choice. Turning toward the three friends, Mai folds her arms, waiting for what they have to say. "Well, boys?"

"We know what you want."

Their words had shocked the others. "No, guys, don't go through with this!" Anzu begs them with her hands on Yami's arm.

"This is our only chance, Anzu." Yami gently pushes her hands off his arm and the three offer their weapons to the head witch.

"This is your own choice, boys. But remember, with these weapons, you three could be the greatest of warriors."

Just then, images of Yugi, Ryou and Malik appear in their minds, making them realize that their lovers mean a lot more to them than being heroes. "Yugi, Ryou and Malik mean a lot more to us than that. So we offer you our possessions if it means that we are still protecting them."

"Very well. We have made a bargain." With her magic, Mai and the other witches disappear, taking the sword, daggers, bow and arrows with them. Just then, hearing Mai laugh wickedly, the entire group could feel the whole cottage begin to shake with whatever items that were on the shelves fall to the ground and the ceiling begin to shake.

"GET DOWN!" Yami and his friends exclaim as everyone hit the ground to avoid anything hitting them as hurricane strong winds pick up the cottage, leaving the group on the hard ground with Seto and Ziegfried keeping Noah pinned to the ground and Jonouchi pinning Chris down as well so neither of them could get swept up by the strong gales.

As the tempest had died down to a gentle breeze before vanishing completely, Yami, Bakura and Marik make sure that everything is calm before gesturing the others to get up. However, seconds before they all stood on their feet, the ground beneath them began to rumble with the force of an earthquake before the land a few feet before them begins to split open, a great big pure black cauldron emerge from the depths of the Earth.

Gazing upon what has appeared from far beneath the Earth, the group just can't believe that they have found the terrifying Black Cauldron. "The Black Cauldron is ours!" Jonouchi is in total relieved that once they destroy this weapon, the war will finally come to an end and Dartz will no longer be a threat.

But before anyone could make a move towards the Cauldron, the group hears the same witchy laughter from before in the dark clouds hovering above them. Just as they wonder where those three are, Mai, Vivian and Rebecca appear as if they are sitting on the very clouds that hover above them.

"I must say, girls, these young ones are just so funny. Don't they realize that the Black Cauldron itself is indestructible?!" Mai faces her fellow witches with a shrug of her shoulders for what these seven plus Chris and Noah had thought of what they would do once they retrieved the Black Cauldron. Then Mai and the other two face the group. "Now listen carefully, while the Black Cauldron can't be destroyed, you're only hope is to stop it's evil powers!"

"Since we can't go with what we had originally planned, how can we stop it's powers?" Bakura asks, being the first to recover from learning that they can't destroy the Cauldron.

"It's simple; a single living being must climb into it on his or her own free will. However there is a catch, whoever climbs in will never come out alive." Vivian puts simply, silently praying that her sweet Ziegfried won't make that sacrifice.

Now this didn't make any sense whatsoever. "Now wait just a minute! You bewitched bitches made an agreement with us!" Marik yells at the three witches.

"Yes! You three did say we could keep the Cauldron!" Anzu adds, pointing an accusing finger at them.

The insults seemed to not have the effect the group wanted as the three smirked down on them. "Of course we said you could keep the Cauldron. It's just not our fault you can't do anything with it!" Rebecca points out before the three vanish from the clouds.

With the clouds the three witches were once seen seated in slowly evaporate, the group could hear Mai's last words echo in the darkening sky, "Good-bye, dears. Remember, we will always keep a bargain!"

The witches gone and it slowly becomes night, the group falls into despair. They should have known that they can't do anything, even if the Black Cauldron is theirs.

* * *

Hey guys, just letting you all know that we are coming close to the end of this story. There will be maybe two or three chapters if not more left. But I'm not completely following what had happened in the movie so someone else will die in order to stop the Cauldron's power and I'm sure there will be many who will be hurt at that. Just remember that I'm trying to keep this story different from the movie.

But anyways, I hope everyone is still enjoying this. So please review and let me know of what you all think. For now, later peeps!


	8. Sacrifice

Hey guys, here's the long awaited chapter 8 for the Black Cauldron story. I am sorry to say that there is a character death in this chapter. Now I wonder how many of you will be surprised with my twist to the story. But there are two more twists that will happen in the next couple of chapters and I promise you guys will enjoy them. For now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Sacrifice

Everyone are all down spirited since night has taken over the sky after the witches vanished, Seto and Ziegfried have set up a bonfire with everyone now sitting around the dancing flames, not saying a single word as they are all in each of their own world. After watching the older teens for a few more irritating seconds, Noah finally bursts.

"I've had it with all of you. You may have been able to get the Black Cauldron, but you did not think through this problem of how to stop this war, this madness. You're all nothing but failures and I've had enough! Come on, Chris, we're heading home!" With that, Noah begins the trek back to the caverns the Atlantean race resides.

"But Noah, if we just abandon them now, mother and grandfather won't be pleased to hear that you refuse to help them anymore." Chris calls after her friend as she stands from where she once sat beside Anzu who had let her rest her head in her lap.

"I don't care, they are nothing but a group of failures, nothings. Just forget about them and let's go!" Noah calls back without stopping or looking back. Clearly he never wanted anything to do with Yami, Bakura, Marik and the others to begin with.

Seeing as she can't convince him to stay, Chris faces her friends and says rather sadly, "I'm sorry, everyone." and she quickly runs to catch up to Noah before the two vanish.

The two Atlantean children now gone, Yami, Bakura and Marik let out a low sigh, causing the others to face them in confusion. "He is right, you know." Yami says as the three kept their gazes away from their friends.

"It is our fault." Bakura agrees.

"Without our weapons, we're nothing but mere weaponless protectors to Yugi, Ryou and Malik." Marik adds.

Then Anzu gently shakes her head before giving the three warm smiles. "You guys are wrong. You have proven yourselves to be someone when you remained strong and determined to make sure Yugi and the others are safe. And not just because it's your duty, it's because you three love them dearly and deeply that you would keep them safe the way you have.

"When I met you three after I had escaped those men who have abused me behind Honda's back, I could sense strong determination to protect what is most important to you. Knowing that feeling still lingers, I know that you shouldn't give up so easily."

"Do you really think so, Anzu?" Yami asks as he, Bakura and Marik stare at her in confusion only to see her smile sweetly as a friend to them. Seeing that her words are sincere, the three glance over to Seto, Jonouchi and Ziegfried to see that they agree with her. "Thanks Anzu, you really are a great friend, all of you actually."

Before anymore could be said, the group hear a long roar from in the sky. Looking up to where the roar came from, the group gasp at the sight of Leviathan flying over the Black Cauldron. This is not good! "Quick! We can't have the Leviathan and Dartz's men find the Cauldron!"

However before they could make a move to prevent anyone from finding the Black Cauldron, many of Dartz's henchmen appear out of nowhere, surrounding the friends to prevent them from escaping as they lead them and took the Cauldron back to the castle.

Back at the dreadful castle, Dartz's courtroom is now full of dead bodies of countless soldiers. A few henchmen had been ordered by Rex and Weevil to tie the group to a scaffolding that lead to a balcony overlooking the Black Cauldron with the obnoxious duo hanging out right by it. Glancing at Yami and the others, the two simply smirk. "Sorry that we're ignoring you all. After all, you came for the Black Cauldron." said Weevil in that annoying voice of his.

"Why not climb in then? It'll only cost you, say, YOUR LIFE!" Rex adds as he and his partner laugh at how unfortunate they are.

Hearing footsteps, Rex and Weevil cease their laughing and immediately bow low on the ground and the tied up group watches as Dartz appears in the courtroom. "Everything is set, sire!" both Rex and Weevil proudly announce.

In the courtroom, after checking to see that everything is indeed ready, Dartz smirks evilly towards Yami, Bakura, Marik, Anzu, Jonouchi, Seto and Ziegfried. "My, quite a brave and handsome crew! Three guardians, a whore, a lost puppy, a failed dog trainer, and a broken-down minstrel!" With each insult, the group glare at the man.

"Perhaps you all may be interested to see what fate has in store for you." Turning away from them, Dartz picks up a skeleton soldier and carries the body to the Cauldron. "Now I call upon my army of the dead! The Cauldron Born!" Placing the body inside the Cauldron, Dartz calls out to all those dead soldiers in the courtroom. "Arise my immortal messengers of death! Our time has finally arrived!"

The magic cast and the body sacrificed, with the power of the Orichalcos stone from around his neck, the Black Cauldron releases a great fire wall that created an ominous green mist that had cover every single skeleton in the courtroom. As the mist settles on the skeletons, the eye sockets began to glow red and a mark of the Orichalcos seal appears on their foreheads.

Watching the dead soldiers stand on their own, the group could feel their stomachs churning. "It's horrid!" Anzu says as she has to look away.

"My phantom warriors have come to life. All dead from centuries past. With the Black Cauldron and the Orichalcos powers together, this army is unstoppable! Now go my soldiers and destroy everything in your path!"

Getting really excited, Rex and Weevil start to usher their king to a higher balcony. Watching the soldiers slowly leave the castle as zombies, Anzu faces Yami with fear in her eyes, "Yami, I'm afraid it'll be over for us and everyone."

Clearly she is afraid of no longer seeing her fiancé ever again. Well he is afraid that even Yugi and the others don't stand a chance against an army that can never die. "I never thought things would turn out this way, Anzu."

"There has to be a way for us to stop this." Bakura whispers as the group attempt to figure out what they can do to stop that undead army.

On a much higher balcony that overlooked the drawbridge to see the Cauldron Born cross over to land and slaughter everything in their path. "Just moments away from victory. My greatest triumph!"

Somehow being able to get his hidden dagger, Bakura gets to work on slicing the ropes tied around his wrists. Now freed from his bounds, the others watch to see Bakura freeing Marik, who in turn helped to free everyone else. "Thanks guys. Alright, all of you go with Bakura and Marik." Yami says to Anzu and the others after they had been freed before climbing up the scaffolding to the balcony above them.

"Yami, where are you going?" Ziegfried asks, however, everyone were getting a terrible feeling in the pit of their stomachs.

"I must stop the Cauldron."

"But Yams, don't you remember what those witches said?" Bakura calls out.

Seeing the determined look on his face had confirmed everyone's fears; he's going to sacrifice himself to stop the Black Cauldron. "No, you can't go through with this!" Marik exclaims.

"My mind's made up!" Yami then starts to approach the end of the balcony.

Quickly coming up with something that will convince her friend not to go through this terrible idea, Anzu quickly climbs up the scaffolding, screaming, "Yami no!" Now standing behind him on the balcony as he is looking over the edge and down at the Black Cauldron, Anzu says with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Please Yami, don't go into the Cauldron."

"If I don't do this, we all lose and this world will come to an end." Yami doesn't turn away from what he has decided in order to protect Yugi and countless others that won't stand a chance against the Cauldron Born, especially when they have the power of the Orichalcos coursing through their dead veins.

Maybe these last words should be enough to change his mind about sacrificing himself. "How do you think Yugi will feel when he finds out you sacrificed yourself to stop the Cauldron? Don't you realize this could crush him when you promised to come back to him alive?"

This did cause Yami to flinch as the image of Yugi appears in his mind. The thought of Yugi badly hurt about losing him did stab his heart. "I am aware that this will hurt him, Anzu. However…" Yami finally turns to face her, tears in his eyes and a gentle smile on his face, "he'll know I died as a hero. Yugi means more than the entire universe to me, so take good care of him for me."

Facing the edge one last time, his last word is enough to crush everyone's heart; "Farewell."

Watching him getting ready to jump, Anzu is just about to run forward when Bakura and Marik, who had climbed up the scaffolding, held her back as she struggle to get out of their strong arms. Closing his eyes with the tears flowing down his cheeks and Yugi being the only one on his mind, Yami jumps off the edge and into the Black Cauldron. Once his body had touched the flames inside, a great explosion blinded the group briefly.

Grieving over Yami's sacrifice, the friends could see that the fire and mist that had spewed out of the Black Cauldron is being drawn back to it since one soul had willingly went in the Cauldron to stop it's powers.


	9. Destroying Leviathan

Hey guys, sorry I took so long with updating anything. For one, I've been very busy at work, two I'm getting ready to start a Summer class at a Community College, three had damn writer's block giving me a hard time, four my mind's been all over the place with pairings and fandoms, and five I hardly hit any reviews so I was sad and disappointed that no one is telling me what they think of my work. People, I've been working hard on my stories whenever I can, so the least you all can do is tell me what you all think.

But anyway, here is the long awaited chapter 9. This story is coming to a close, so there are about two more chapters left of this story. But I still have a few plot twists up my sleeve left, and I think you guys might be surprised with them. Anyway, I do not own YuGiOh or the Black Cauldron, only the twists are mine.

And so without further eidue(or however the word is spelt), enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Destroying Leviathan

Watching from the highest balcony overlooking the surrounding lands, Dartz becomes furious while Rex and Weevil are confused to see that the Cauldron Born are collapsing dead like flies as it appears the green mist is slowly being absorbed back inside the castle and back to the Cauldron. "Sire, look. Something's wrong." Weevil says.

"Your army is dying somehow." Rex adds, both becoming nervous for their lives.

The Leviathan appearing beside him, Dartz faces the serpent as it sends him a message to his mind. When he got the full message, Dartz then turns toward the two teens with a glare. "This has better not be your doing."

"Perhaps the Cauldron just needs another body, sir." both Rex and Weevil suggest nervously.

Then the Leviathan wraps his long tail around the two, lifting them off their feet. "This time, it's both yours." Dartz says, watching the two try to free themselves with a blank expression on his face.

Standing behind a stone wall outside the room where the Black Cauldron is absorbing the green mist back inside, Bakura and Marik could only hope that there is a chance that Yami may still be alive. "Seto, Ziegfried, Jonouchi, you three must get Anzu out of here and back to the Atlanteans." Bakura says as he and Marik decide to stay behind.

"But what about you two?" Anzu asks as Seto and Ziegfried look for any escape routes.

"Don't worry about us. Just go with the guys. There may still be a chance for Yami." Marik gestures them to leave before he and Bakura start to cautiously approach the Black Cauldron. That is, until the Cauldron's powers sensed more souls close by and start to draw them closer with a strong wind as the two struggle against the strong wind until they managed to grab onto a iron handle or a candelabra embedded into the stone wall.

Being hesitant about leaving, earning one glare from the albino and sandy-blond is enough to get Anzu and the others to leave the castle. Making their way to where the Black Cauldron with Leviathan carrying squirmy Rex and Weevil in his tail, the two are practically begging him not to sacrifice them as Dartz picks up one dead soldier demanding, "Get up. Come alive."

Staring at the lifeless Cauldron Born, both Rex and Weevil silently pray that the army would awaken and move onto attacking the life on the mainland. "Get up you fools! I order you to kill all life!"

It was then that the three notice Bakura and Marik struggling against the strong wind coming from the Black Cauldron. "Sire, it's the guardians. They are the reason the Cauldron Born stopped since one of them is gone!" Rex and Weevil accusingly point at the two teens, relieved that they found out the cause that stopped the Cauldron Born.

Having Leviathan release the worthless followers, Dartz leans over the two with his eyes glowing with an ominous red and the Oricalcos stone beginning to glow. "You guardians if those Divine Boys have interfered for the last time. Now, you two shall die like your friend has!"

Brought up the terrible reminder that Yami sacrificed himself to stop the Cauldron's power, Bakura and Marik glare at the man who is really only a pawn for the Leviathan. Just as Dartz grabs at their throats, still hanging onto the iron handle and candelabra, Bakura and Marik reach for the Oricalcos stone around his neck. With a quick yank, the two remove the stone from Dartz neck, slowly returning the Atlantean king's eyes back to a gentle gold color and no longer mismatched.

Now the stone firmly in their hands, the two friends see the Leviathan become furious that they have freed his pawn. Quickly glancing behind him at the Black Cauldron, Bakura comes up with an idea that could work and finally put an end to the Leviathan. "Marik, our only chance of getting rid of the Leviathan is to throw the stone at the Cauldron." Bakura whispers to Marik as they held onto the now free Dartz who is currently knocked out at the moment.

"Yeah and then that serpant will attempt to save the stone, but it'll be too late for him to try to escape the Cauldron from absorbing him." Marik gets his idea completely.

"Exactly!" With a single nod with Marik holding Dartz and letting Bakura have the stone, the albino carefully positioned himself so he is facing the Cauldron. Quickly throwing the stone towards the Black Cauldron, just as they had thought, Leviathan went to save it but it was soon too late for him to try and get away from the Cauldron as the qstrong winds pull the serpant closer. As the Leviathan became fearful, the two friends could hear an unfamiliar voice ring through out the whole castle, "Curse you mortals!"

As his body is forced inside the Leviathan screams as he is quickly deteriorated and in an instant, the great Leviathan is gone from existence. The scream ceases into silence as the winds slow into a breeze until nothing. Now that things are calm for the time being, Bakura and Marik sigh sadly, they couldn't help Yami after all.

Just then Marik felt slight movement from the man he was holding. Both helping him stand on his feet, Dartz looks up in utter confusion. "Where am I and who are you two?"

"Glad to see you are back to normal sir." However before the two could explain to Dartz what had happened to him, the three feel the floor beneath their feet shake as the Black Cauldron suddenly change into molten gold, causing the floor to collapse. "Shit, we got to get out of here now!" Bakura exclaims and they leave the room only to find Weevil and Rex standing in the corridor like idiots.

"You losers need to move it or you'll become pancakes when this place collapses!" MariM yells in their faces, causing the teens to snap out of their trance and quickly following behind the older boys.

With many rooms closed off and the drawbridge destroyed, the group make their way into the sewer, with no boat to use in order to get outside. Seeing only one gate and tunnel big enough for them to run through, they quickly squeeze through the bars in order to get inside the tunnel before the ceiling caves in. Stepping into the dirty water, and Rex and Weevil feel their skin curl up against the disgusting feeling. "We just have to now go through nasty sewage in order to escape!" Weevil complains.

"Would you rather have been flattened once this place becomes a mountain of rubble?" Bakura glares at the obnoxious bug of a teenager, silently daring him to complain again. When he didn't get a reply, he then snapped, "Then stop your complaining and move it!"

Running through the tunnel, they could hear the ceiling from the last room cave in, causing a wave to appear behind them and sweep them off their feet as the water flushes the group out of what remained of the castle.


	10. New Bargaine

Hi everyone, here's chapter 10. Sorry this Chapter is short, I want you guys to get to where my major plot twists happen which will be in the next chapter. I am still disappointed that I only got one review from last chapter. People, I want to know what you guys liked, disliked, anything to let me know of what you think for my story. There will be two more chapters after this one because the finale I have planned is too big for one chapter so the last two chapters are really two parters and that's it for this story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

A New Bargain

Having to successfully escape the castle before the place collapses, Anzu and the guys watch as the drawbridge is destroyed and there were no signs of Bakura and Marik. This is making Anzu worried.

Just then they saw a wave flush out of the sewer as the castle turns into a mountain of ruins. For a moment, Seto and Jonouchi recognized some white and sandy-blond hair in the dirty water. "There they are!" Jonouchi points in the direction they saw their friends and rush over to them.

Resurfacing from the dark water, Bakura and Marik take in a breath of fresh air, Dartz rinks his hair and clothes out, and Rex and Weevil coughs out whatever water they may have swallowed. Seeing their friends approach, Bakura and Marik just let them help them out of the water when Seto and Ziegfried notice Dartz, Rex and Weevil are with them. "Why are they here?" Seto asks as he glares at the three.

"It's ok, Seto, the Great Leviathan is gone." Bakura says as he thought about the fact that they still couldn't help Yami.

"Not to mention the Black Cauldron made it out as well." Marik points to where the Cauldron is just settled on shore, while everyone just glare at the weapon that had taken away Yami's life.

Then they hear the witches cackle in the sky above as the walk away from the water. "Now why do you darlings have such long faces?" Vivian asks as she appears like she is laying in a lounge chair with her legs kicking behind her.

"After all, you're heroes." Mai remarks with a smirk on her face.

They shake their heads in disagreement. "Yami is the only hero since he sacrificed himself to end this war." Bakura says as they all just feel their hearts become heavy of the sadness and grief of losing him.

"Well, since the Black Cauldron is no use to you, we'll just take it and be on our way." Just as they pick up the Cauldron and are about to leave, Ziegfried stepped forth, stopping the witches from leaving.

"Not so fast ladies. We will only bargain with the Cauldron, we traded for it, remember?"

The one word being her favorite, Mai turns back to the group. "Did my good ears hear 'bargain'?"

"Yes, you heard right. So what will your offer be?" Seto followed suit.

Mai then realized that they could want the weapons back. But before Rebecca could show the weapons and to Mai's relief, Bakura and Marik shake their heads: they don't want the weapons. "We'll trade the Cauldron for Yami." Bakura and Marik say it in unison.

This offer had shocked the witches. Reviving someone who has willingly went into the Black Cauldron is near impossible to be able to achieve. "That is not possible!" Mai yells back at them.

"The least we could do is return him to Yugi." Jonouchi added, knowing full well what they are thinking.

"But now I see you don't have real power if you can't return our friend!" Seto yells at the three.

But that is enough for the three witches to finally make a deal with the group. "Very well, we have made a bargain!" Using a dark vortex, the witches not only take the Black Cauldron but what took its place is the lifeless form of Yami. To see their best friend lying perfectly still, Bakura and Marik are the only ones who approached him. Kneeling beside him, Bakura carefully lifts Yami up a bit when the two noticed that his eyes were still wet from tears.

"We may have been able to restore his body," Vivian appears behind them and the group quickly faces her to see the sadness in her eyes, "however, his soul can only be saved by the one who loves him with all their heart."

With those words, Vivian vanished into thin air. Understanding what they must do in order to completely revive Yami, Bakura picks him up and he and Marik get back to their feet. "Let's return to the Atlanteans' cavern."

Those words were all that were needed as the two lead everyone back to where Yugi, Ryou and Malik wait for them with the Atlanteans.


	11. Revive

Here's chapter 11. This is where my major plot twist take place for this chapter and the next chapter, I'm no longer following the plot line from the movie. I do not own YuGiOh or the Black Cauldron, they belong to their respectable owners. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Revive

It's been two days since Yami and the others left to find the Black Cauldron, and Yugi, Ryou and Malik were starting to get worried for their beloved guardians. Seeing that Noah and Chris had returned to the caverns without the group, the divine boys, Mokuba, Leon, Iona and Ironheart were mad towards Noah for just abandoning the others. With Ironheart chewing out Noah for just quitting on them, Yugi and his friends could only pray for their safe return.

Sometime after Noah and Chris came home, they saw a soldier enter the caverns, searching for someone. Iona had approached him to see what they could do to help him when the soldier said that he is looking for his fiancé. That was when Mokuba and Leon recognized the soldier as Honda, informing him that Anzu is on a quest with her friends to find the Black Cauldron before the Horned King does. So Honda had decided to wait for their return like everyone in the caverns.

Yugi is just sitting quietly in a room by himself, thinking about Yami when he saw Ryou and Malik run into the room. "Guys, what's wrong?"

"Yugi, it's Yami, Bakura, Marik and the others. They have returned!" Malik answers, both very excited that the ones they love are back.

Quickly running out of the room, the three hurry to the other entrance when they noticed something was wrong. Getting a good look at the group, they all appear so deep in sadness with Dartz feeling nothing but guilt for what he has done and both Rex and Weevil appear nervous. Once Bakura came into view with Marik from behind Seto and Jonouchi, what Yugi saw caused his heart to shatter into many shards: Bakura is carrying the motionless form of Yami.

While everyone arel in deep sadness and total shock with Honda holding a weeping Anzu, Seto and Ziegfried comfort their brothers, Jonouchi struggling to keep a straight face, Chris crying in her mother's arms with Dartz holding his family close, Ryou and Malik run up to their lovers with expressions that show they are in total disbelief, and finally Yugi moves slowly towards Yami's lifeless body with one hand slowly rising.

Standing before the only person he ever loved and still loves, Yugi gently places his fingertips against his face. Surprisingly Yami isn't cold as ice but he isn't warm either.

Knowing full well that Yugi is currently speechless, Ironheart approaches them and says in a gentle manner due to the sad atmosphere, "What happened out there?"

Bakura and Marin shake their heads before answering, "It's too hard to explain, sir."

Then the old king gestures everyone into one of the mighty rooms where they can sit and then explain. But before he joined everyone, Bakura had set Yami down on a bed that Iona had set up with Yugi sitting right beside him, refusing to leave his side. Deciding to leave Yugi alone with Yami, the group started to explain what had happened after they bargained their weapons for the Black Cauldron.

Almost an hour later, Bakura and Marik finish with telling them what had happened since Anzu couldn't stop the tears long enough to add to the story while the guys couldn't form words either. "Well, I must say that I am glad you were able to free my son from that demon. But it's unfortunate that Yami sacrificed himself to stop the Cauldron's power." Ironheart says softly since everyone were still saddened with what has come to pass.

"Before leaving completely, my sweet Vivian had informed us that the only way his soul can be revived is by the one person who loves him with all their heart. And we know that's Yugi." Ziegfried adds as they all glance back at Yugi who has not budged an inch from the bed that Yami lays upon.

"That may be the case, but I don't know how I can revive him." Yugi says with fear in his voice with the fact that he doesn't know what he could do to save Yami.

"Yugi, Malik and I both know you can figure it out. But for now, it may be best to sleep on it and figure it out later." Ryou advises since it has gotten late and everyone were having a hard time staying awake.

Yugi knew that Ryou is right. "You're right. But I'm not leaving Yami."

Iona nods her head as everyone starts to leave the room with her being the last one to leave. But not before she told Yugi that he can not only stay with him but also sleep beside him if he wanted to. Once alone after Iona gently shut the door behind her, Yugi carefully climbs into bed next to Yami, feeling like this is how things used to be in the past, always together before this mess started as he snuggles close to the older teen who had won his heart since their childhood together.

Standing just outside the room while everyone else went to bed, seeing the sadness on Yugi's face since they had returned, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik know full well how heartbroken he is for losing Yami. "Do you think Yugi will be alright?" Ryou asks softly.

"Yeah, considering how much losing Yami hurts him." Malik adds.

"I believe he'll be fine. It's just going to take some time for him to recover from this." Bakura answers as he wraps one arm around Ryou.

"But he'll need to save Yami first. How long, I don't know." Marik adds as he holds Malik close.

"For now, let's leave him alone so he can rest." With the others agreeing, the four leave for their rooms, hoping Yugi can find a way to save Yami.

Some time has past and Yugi has yet to figure out how he could save Yami. But whenever he would glance at his lifeless lover, Yugi felt that Yami just appeared to be sound asleep instead of dead. He just couldn't figure out how to wake him.

Since they had returned, Yugi never left Yami's side, and this was starting to worry the others. Many times when any of them would want to check on Yugi, Iona or Ironheart would advise them not to disturb him and just leave him alone, support him without being beside him so his concentration isn't interrupted.

Then one evening, Yugi had reached his wit's end that he couldn't think of anything to save Yami. Gently caressing one side of Yami's face, Yugi could feel the tears form in his eyes that he has held back all this time since they had returned. "Yami, why did you have to sacrifice yourself just to stop the Cauldron's power? Didn't you realize how much this would kill me once I found out about your death?

"But I do realize that you died as the hero you wanted to be. Not the war hero though. The hero who had vowed to protect what was most important to you, who was more important than the entire universe. And with that, I won't forget that endless love you had for me. And I pray to the gods that you won't forget my eternal love for you." As he spoke softly to the lifeless form of the love of his divine life, Yugi slowly leans his face closer to Yami's.

Without stopping even with hesitation, Yugi gently kiss Yami's dead lips. After breaking the kiss, Yugi rests his head on Yami's chest with one hand set where his heart would be and slowly falls asleep. Just as Yugi is claimed by the sweet world of dreams, Yami slowly opens his eyes with his vision being blurry for one moment, but with one blink, his vision clears for him to see that he is no longer in the dark castle, but the caverns the Atlanteans reside.

Just as Yami is sitting up, he felt something, or rather someone, right beside him keeping him from moving without disturbing them. Glancing at the sleeping form of his beloved Yugi all snuggled close to him, Yami smiles and lets Yugi sleep while he gently ran his fingers through the black base of Yugi's hair.

One hour and thirty minutes later, Yugi wakes up from his nap after dreaming that Yami had come back to him. Just as he is going to lift his head up to see Yami, he felt something on top of his head. Feeling for anything, Yugi realized it was a hand. Quickly glancing up as tears begin to flow from his eyes down his cheeks, Yugi finds himself staring into a pair of Crimson eyes that he knows so well. "Hey, Yugi."

Quickly scooting his body closer to him, Yugi is in total disbelief that Yami is awake. "You're alive?!"

"Thanks to you, aibou." Yami says as he gently caress the back of Yugi's head with one hand while the other wipe the tears away from the amethyst eyes he loves to stare into.

Then Yugi quickly kiss Yami as the tears kept coming nonstop, who immediately accepted the kiss. Once they broke the kiss, Yugi became mad. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Yami! Do you have any idea how much this hurt to see you dead!"

"I'm sorry, Yugi. There was no other option to stop the Black Cauldron. And I did it to protect you because I was afraid that even you, Ryou and Malik couldn't stand a chance against the Cauldron Born."

"Oh Yami." To hear his reasoning for his actions, Yugi just lays his head on Yami's shoulder as the older teen holds him close. "I'm glad to have you back."

"I promise I'll never leave you again." That is a major promise that Yami vows to keep for the one he loves with all his heart and entire being.


	12. Restore

Here is the final chapter! There is a very special surprise for you guys in this chapter. And I must say that I am proud how this chapter and story came out. I thank all of my readers for their support and sticking with my story. I do not own YuGiOh or the Black Cauldron. As always I do this for fun. Now, enjoy my final chapter for this story!

* * *

Chapter 12

Restore

Now that they are together, Yugi and Yami decide to fall asleep for the rest of the night, deciding to surprise everyone that Yami has been revived tomorrow. What the two lovers didn't know was that a couple friends were coming to check on them. Opening the door, the four could see that Yugi has fallen asleep with…Wait. Yami has his arms wrap around his beloved aibou and they both had serene expressions on their faces.

That was when realization hit them; Yugi did find a way to save Yami! Very happy and relieved that the two are together again, both Ryou and Malik could only shed tears of happiness for Yugi while Bakura and Marik sigh at the fact their friend has been saved thanks to his aibou's love for him. Deciding not to disturb them, the four agree to pretend they didn't see them like this and act surprise once they see the two the next day.

So, with the following day starting with the sound of singing birds reaching their ears, both Yami and Yugi awaken from their sleep. Stretching their tired bodies, the two then lock gazes on each other with Yugi sitting up on his elbows with one hand on Yami's chest, causing the older teen to hold the hand on his chest close with the other caressing his beloved aibou's soft cheek.

Leaning into his lover's touch, Yugi could feel his heart be at peace now that his beloved is alive and with him now and forever. Looking deeply into his deep crimson that he loves to stare into, not a single word was needed to express just how happy they are to be together. And with that feeling strong in their hearts, Yugi leans his face slowly to Yami's, their eyes slowly closing. Once their lips met, they both felt nothing but pure, strong love from the other.

Breaking the kiss, the two just have their foreheads touch, even with Yami getting up and picking up Yugi bridal style as he climbs out the bed. Their foreheads still touching, Yami then whispers, "As much as I just want to stay in here and pour my love into you, aibou, I do believe it's time we give everyone their surprise."

Wrapping his arms around his neck, Yugi snuggles into the crook of his darkness' neck, whispering back, "I would much rather stay in here with just you, but that can wait I suppose."

Rubbing his forehead against his with a smile forming, Yami leaves the room while carrying Yugi sweetly in his arms. The two soon realize that they didn't need to go searching for their friends and the Atlanteans, for they were all gathered in a room that is big enough to hold more than a thousand people.

Sensing movement close by, everyone in the room turn to all of a sudden be in total disbelief at what they saw: Yugi being carried by Yami and they both have huge smiles on their faces. To see their hero is alive, Anzu could feel tears of happiness form in her eyes, Honda giving her comfort while giving the couple a smile, Mokuba, Leon and Chris running up to the couple with the two smiling at the children and gently ruffle their hairs, Seto, Jonouchi and Zeigfried smile warmly, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik approaching their friends with Ryou and Malik hugging Yugi while Bakura and Marik welcome Yami back, and the Atlanteans either leg out sighs of relief or cry at the happy moment.

Being the one person who is happiest the most to have him back, Yugi leans his head on his shoulder with tears forming in his eyes. Noticing the tears, Yami gently wiped them away and leaves a sweet kiss on Yugi's forehead. Knowing that he has a thanks to give, Dartz approaches the six lovers with a smile of gratitude towards the older teens. "I must thank you three for saving me and our country from when I was possessed by the Great Leviathan. You three are the heroes of this war."

"Not quite yet." Everyone are surprised when they heard two voices and they see the three witches stand beside Iona with big bundles in their arms, but everyone noticed that Mai is sulking.

"Everything is not quite over with the war." Vivian says as she and her witch sisters approach Yami, Bakura and Marik. "We do believe these belong to you three." Vivian states as the three hand them the bundles with Mai being more hesitant.

Unwrapping the clothes, the three friends are in shock to see that they are holding the Sword of the Sun, Twin Daggers of the Moon, the Bow of Heavens and the quiver of the Arrows of the Stars. Seeing the shocked expressions on their faces, Rebecca fills them in, "Vivian and I finally managed to convince Mai that you three are the only ones who can truly wield and use those divine weapons."

"Not only did we come to return them to you, we also need to inform you of their other powers that you can use." Vivian follows and she and Rebecca then glance back at Mai who still is not too happy about returning the weapons to the rightful chosen wielders.

Now they have them curious. "What is this other power?" the three friends ask in unison.

Being nudged playfully by her witch sisters, Mai finally gives in. "You can use those weapons to heal this country from the scars that were caused by the war and restore this land to its former glory and beauty."

This new info has greatly surprised them as they glance at the weapons they hold. "Also, those three Divine Boys also have the power to activate the weapons' power to maximum power." To hear that their lovers have the ability to tap into their weapons' powers greatly surprised the older teens.

"If all of this is true, where do we need to go to restore our country and heal it from the raging war?" Yami asks as he hold the Sword of the Sun tightly in one hand while his free one held Yugi closer to him.

"The swamp where we had guarded the Black Cauldron is actually a great field. It became a swamp a couple decades ago, around the time the war began." Mai answers.

"What must we do to restore our home land?" Bakura joins in as he keeps Ryou beside him.

"All you guys need to do is stand where we tell you to at the swamp with the Divine ones that have been assigned to you beside you." Rebecca answers.

"And together, Yami and Yugi will restore the land in the North, Bakura and Ryou will restore the land in the South, and finally Marik and Malik will restore the lands in the West and East." Vivian finishes.

Understanding what they must do, the six allow the witches to lead them back to the swamp while having their friends wait for them with the Atlanteans. Back at the swamp, under the witches' instructions, the heroes and their lovers on three different hill with Yami and Yugi upon the hill in the North, Bakura and Ryou upon the hill in the South, and Marik and Malik upon the hill that is dead in between the hills their friends are on, making the six realize that the entire area of the swamp is like that of a compass.

Everything ready, Mai gives the first pair a single nod as their signal. Nodding at each other, Yami and Yugi each hold the Sword of the Sun while their free hands clasp together and they slowly raise the blade up until it is pointing straight up to the sky. Taking a quick breath, Yugi activates his ability to tap into the sword's power, bringing it to its maximum power. Now at full power, the two watch as the sword releases a beam of light, causing the endless grey clouds to evaporate, revealing the sun. With the sun finally out, any plant life that had been destroyed or affected negatively have been restored with the scary trees being just normal, beautiful trees in bloom, and many flowers in the entire country instantly open to full bloom and animals begin to emerge from hiding now that the darkness that destroyed forests and fields has disappeared as if it never was there to begin with.

With the land completely restored, Rebecca then gives the albinos their needed signal. Standing before his lover, Ryou holds both of Bakura's hands as they also hold the Twin Daggers of the Moon. Taking a moment to calm his nerves, Ryou activates his ability to tap into the daggers maximum level of power. Once at full power, the two nod just once before raising both daggers up to the heavens. Just like with the Sword of the Sun, two beams of light pierce the dark clouds, causing the full moon to finally emerge. With the full moon out, the many water levels over the land that had decreased due to the war return to the levels they originally were, causing waves in the sea, lakes, and rivers to form as sea life is restored as well.

The seas and every other forms of water being completely restored, Vivian gives the final signal to the sandy-blonds. Standing beside his lover, Malik places one hand on Marik's hand holds the Bow of Heavens while the other gently touch the quiver of the Arrows of the Stars. Without any hesitation, Malik activates his ability to bring the bow and arrows to their maximum level of power. Knowing they are now at full power, Vivian reminds Marik, "Remember, shoot ten arrows to the East, ten to the West." Understanding her instructions, Marik quickly takes one arrow, set it and shoot in the East, repeating the process nine times before doing the same in the West. With each arrow that had disappeared behind the clouds, a patch of stars would appear after the clouds that were hit by the arrows just vanish as if they were never there. As the sky becomes clear, that is when Anzu, Honda, Seto, Jonouchi, Zeigfried, Mokuba, Leon and the Atlanteans emerge from the caverns to see their home return to its former glory and beauty.

With the surrounding areas restored, the magic of the Divine Weapons finally restore the great field that they now stand upon. Everything healed from the war, the Divine Ones collapse in exhaustion with their lovers catching them. Holding Yugi close with one arm since his other hand still holds the Sword of the Sun, Yami says softly, "Yugi, are you ok?"

Before answering, Yugi glances up at Yami's eyes with a smile on his face. "I'm fine. At long last we have fulfilled our duty that we needed to do. So now Ryou, Malik and I are free to live the life we want; a life with the ones we love with all our hearts."

This brought a smile to the older teen. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Bringing Yugi closer, Yami gives him a deep passionate kiss who could feel himself melt in his arms. As their friends have their own moments, Mai, Vivian and Rebecca now announce the six as the heroes.

Watching from the front of his home, Pegasus could only smile at the fact of how well Yami and his friends have done. Being very proud of what the boys he has taken under his wing have done to end the war and restore peace and their homeland to how it once was before the war, Pegasus could sense a future of peace coming their way.

Back at the field with the sun, moon and stars shining overhead, Yami and Yugi gaze back into each other's eyes, just like they did on the day they met and their special bond began. They both know that starting today, peace and love shall reign over the land like it always should.


	13. Author's Note

Hello my readers. I am sorry to tell you all that I am no longer in the YGO DM fandom. Back in June, my BFF got me hooked into a different series called Seraph of the End/Owari no Seraph and I am deeply in love with the one best yaoi couple in that series.

Now I am still into GX, but I am out of the DM fandom. Since getting into SotE, I just can't bring myself back into YGO DM.

So for the fanfics that are not complete will be converted over to SotE. For the completed ones I'm not sure what to do with them since I put so much work into my stories. I'll keep the completed ones up a bit more longer before I do something.

I am sorry, my dear readers,

MikaYuu'sgirl

**EDIT:** Ok, here's what I decide that would be best. I will leave the completed stories up so my readers can still enjoy them. The incomplete ones will still be converted to SotE. Please understand that I just can't get myself to work on the incomplete YGO fanfics after getting into a different series back in June. Some of you may not be happy about me doing this and I may lose some readers, but my mind is made up. So I hope you can forgive me.


End file.
